TERSERETSERET
by Fayiyong
Summary: TERSERET-SERET-sebuah acara televisi yang luarbiasa melejit ratingnya di zaman ini! Dengan MC XiaoDa-Xiaoyu dan Panda-Terseret-seret selalu memberikan pelajaran berharga untuk kita semua!


**TERSERET-SERET  
**  
Disclaimer : Namco only (kecuali kalo Aline udah kawin sama yang punya Namco, baru Tekken bisa diklaim punya Aline)

WARNING : Garingness, gajeness, full-OOC.

Don't like MUST READ!

**Chapter 1 : "INTRODUCTION"  
**

Terseret-seret—sebuah acara mahadahsyat yang sedang nge-tren zaman ini. Ber-MC-kan Ling Xiaoyu dan binatang peliharaan kesayangannya, Panda, Terseret-seret menyelam ke dalam dua dunia *hah? Kenapa jadi mistis begini?* yaitu dunia duit sekaligus surga. Kenapa? Karena acara ini bertujuan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah menolong orang.

Lalu, apa hubungannya apa sama surga?

Author juga nggak tahu. Mari kita tanya MC-nya yang lagi dandan…

"Lho? Masak nggak tahu? Kalau menolong orang kan perbuatan baik, makanya nanti bisa masuk surga. Gimana sih, Mbak," begitu penuturan sang MC, Xiaoyu, yang sedang membubuhkan pensil ke alisnya—pensil alis maksudnya.

Terus apa hubungannya sama duit?

"Aduh, Mbak," Xiao bersuara, terlihat capek mengurusi pertanyaan Author yang lama koneknya, padahal dia sedang menaburkan dedak ke wajahnya—eh salah, maksudnya bedak, bukan dedak. "Ini kan termasuk infotainment, ya jelaslah, menghasilkan duit. Gimana sih, Mbak ini. Masih mau nanya lagi?"

Author menggeleng. Xiao bernapas lega.

Kembali ke latar belakang acara…

Terseret-seret mengundang perhatian publik selain karena terkenal dengan acaranya yang banyak membantu orang susah dan miskin, juga karena yang mendirikannya adalah Jin Kazama, si ganteng pimpinan Mishima Zaibatsu. Konon kabarnya dia menciptakan program Terseret-seret juga demi kepentingan pribadinya. Namun hal itu masih misteri. Selain itu, Jin sempat tenar dadakan karena digosipkan mencurangi audisi pemilihan MC—hal itu dibantah habis-habisan olehnya saat ada rapat DPR kemarin.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Terseret-seret memang acara yang mulia walau kabarnya banyak menyusahkan orang.

Kenapa?

Pertama, tim Terseret-seret biasanya bertugas mencari orang hilang atau sejenisnya. Menyebabkan polisi macam Lei sering nganggur dan makan gaji buta *ampun, nggak ada niat menyindir*, juga mengganggu acara para pedagang kaki lima yang selalu jadi korban pertanyaan Xiao: 'apa bapak lihat orang ini?', 'Orang ini tadi lari kemana?', atau 'Sudah berapa lama bapak berdagang?' *hah?*

Kedua, kenyataan terakhirnya selalu berakhir buruk. Baiknya jarang. Para klien dijamin menangis atau depresi berat seusai mengikuti acara ini *digampar Xiao, Author dilarikan ke Mishima Hospital*

Ingin tahu lebih lanjut? Mari kita saksikan!

***

Xiaoyu, sang MC, muncul dari studio Mishima Zaibatsu bersama Panda-nya yang sekarang dipaksa pakai pita pink—sok _pair look _gitu deh sama Xiao. Keduanya cengar-cengir gaje ke kamera. Kemudian, Xiao mulai berbacot…

"Hei semua! Ketemu lagi sama XiaoDa—Xiaoyu dan Panda! Hari ini kita akan mengulas kehidupan memilukan dari klien kita kali ini: Julia Chang! Yuk, ikut masuk mobil!" bacot Xiao sambil menarik pandanya masuk mobil.

Panda geleng-geleng, mukanya ketakutan.

"Ayo, Panda, masuk! Nanti klien kita kelamaan nunggunya!" omel Xiao nggak sabaran.

_Elo aja kale yang kelamaan dandannya, _komen Panda dalam hati. Sementara ia terus menggeleng seiring menajamnya tatapan maut Xiao padanya.

Alhasil, Paul si cameraman terpaksa turun tangan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia mendorong paksa Panda supaya muat ke dalam mobil Avanza yang pas-pasan itu.

"Kepalanya masuk, pantatnya nggak!" teriak Xiao dari dalam mobil. Wajahnya memancarkan kepanikan.

Paul emosi mendengarnya. "Gue juga tahu! Ini lagi gue dorong!"

Dengan gigih, Paul terus mendorong pantat Panda selama beberapa menit, sampai-sampai keringat bercucuran di wajahnya dan matanya putih semua. Tapi Panda tetap nggak muat ke dalam Avanza itu.

"Udah deh, Xiao, mendingan kita pake pick-up aja. Mau diapain juga Panda nggak bakalan muat ke dalem sini," kata Paul, menyerah.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk Xiao. "Nggak! Nggak! Ini Avanza yang Jin kasih buat aku kemarin, masa nggak aku pake?"

Paul stres mendengarnya. Ini acara belum mulai saja sudah sukses membuatnya frustasi. Pantas para klien selalu pulang dengan wajah mendung.

"Heh, Xiao, udahlah, bener kata Paul, mendingan kita pakai Pick-up aja. Enak lagi. Banyak angin masuk," Bryan, juru mudi, mendukung Paul sepenuh hati. "Kasihan si Panda, pinggangnya nanti baret-baret kalau sampe dipaksa lebih lagi."

Xiao menatap Panda yang sama frustasinya dengan Paul, lalu dengan berat hati gadis itu mengangguk. "Yaudah deh, pake Pick-up aja."

Bryan sumringah, lalu buru-buru memanggil Marduk, teman dekatnya yang terkenal akan profesinya sebagai wirausaha tempat pembuangan sampah.

Xiao nganga begitu melihat Bryan datang dengan sebuah truk sampah yang sudah dicuci bersih. Paul juga menganga. Panda langsung semaput.

"Yang bener aja! Terbuka sih terbuka, ini apaan!" omel Xiao kejam. "Mendingan aku naik metromini aja sekalian!"

Bryan mengeles, sok benar. "Yee, ini kan enak. Luas. Adem. Panda juga muat disini. Banyak sisa tempat juga buat kru lainnya. Lagian udah dicuci bersih kok."

_Dicuci bersih aja wangi sampahnya udah kecium dari jarak dua puluh meter, gimana belum dicuci?_ gumam Paul dalam hati, tapi dia memutuskan diam saja.

"Ayolah, ayolah," bujuk Bryan.

Xiao melirik Paul yang langsung mengangguk, melirik jam tangan, lalu menghela napas.

_Terpaksa deh…_

…..TBC…..

Selesaaaaii satu chapter!

Hahaha, gimana? Apa bagus? Jayus? Pasti iya… hiks hiks.

Anyway, don't forget to leave review! *sok ngInggris* 


End file.
